


Holiday Festivities

by Arachne_Arachnid



Series: Oumami Prompts [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas fanfiction even though its not Christmas, M/M, This prompt was cute, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: Ouma and Rantarou are decorating their Christmas tree when one thing leads to another and they're making out on the couch... It's too bad that it is ruined by that stupid Christmas star...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was cute, here it is:  
> Your OTP is decorating the Christmas tree when Person A playfully puts the star on Person B’s head.  
> Bonus: OTP start making out.

Ouma had never particularly liked Christmas. The flashing red, yellow, purple, and other colored lights just didn’t fit in with his whole ‘Evil Supreme Ruler’ look, therefore he never decorated. However, he also never had a boyfriend that persistently told him he wanted to decorate, so now he was helping Amami wrap strands of prickly dark red garland around the tree, having to stand on the tips of his toes to even reach the midway point. Christmas music resounded throughout the room, courtesy of Rantarou’s phone, and he found himself slowly starting to enjoy this time they were spending together, even if he didn’t especially like the holiday. Rantarou was humming quietly to himself as he finished off the garland, and stood back with Ouma, nodding his head contently.

Their tree was wrapped in different varieties of garland, lit up with vibrantly colored lights that sickened Ouma, and tiny little ornaments were scattered in different places on it. Even Ouma found himself pleased with their creation, so when Rantarou reached down into the box to pull something else out, he found himself confused.

“...Ah, here we go...” The green haired boy murmured as he retrieved a silver star that shined in the light from the lamp, turning to Ouma and smiling, “...Don’t you think this’ll look great...?”

Ouma peered at the star curiously, as if it was an enemy that had strayed too close to his territory, and shrugged his shoulders, “I think it looks fine how it is, that would ruin the Ultimate Supreme Ruler’s tree.”

Amami chuckled at his reply, and before he could protest, the taller boy gently placed the silver star on his head, his silky voice playful as he responded, “Then should it be your crown, my leader?”

Ouma ‘tsked’ in annoyance at having been made a fool of, a small smirk forming on his face as he grasped the star and pulled it off of his head, “ _As if_ , a ruler like me shouldn’t be treated so lightly.”

He would have liked nothing more then to throw the star into the wall, but that would cause damage they couldn’t fix, so he settled on hurling it on to the couch. However, when he glanced back up at his boyfriend, Rantarou was covering his mouth, an amused smirk on his face as he chuckled quietly.

“Hey, did I give you permission to laugh at me?!” Ouma was actually feeling irritated as he glared up into his lover’s playful light green eyes, scowling at the taller boy.

Amami let out a small laugh that he couldn’t hide, and brought Ouma closer so that he could plant a chaste kiss on the boy’s forehead, murmuring quietly, “...There’s silver glitter all over in your hair, it’s kind of hard to take you seriously like that...”

Ouma’s expression contorted into that of humiliation, and he ran a hand wildly through his dark purple hair, watching as tiny silver glitter pieces fell from it. He scoffed as he tried to get all of the sparkling pieces out of his hair, completely not expecting Amami to draw him closer, that same nonchalant smile on his face. Without speaking, the two leaned forward to relish in a gentle kiss, Rantarou’s hands wandering down to Ouma’s waist. Ouma tugged forcefully at Amami’s back in some silent attempt to get him to lean down so that their kiss was easier to share, inwardly cursing his lack of height. His back was pushed into the soft cushions of their couch, and he allowed Amami to straddle him, a small moan escaping passed his lips as they delighted in the taste of each others mouths and the feel of their skin touching. That is, until Ouma broke the kiss with a loud, “What the Hell?!”

Amami glanced down worriedly at his boyfriend, but his concern quickly turned into amusement when he realized that the cause of Ouma’s troubles was the silver star, poking into his back from where he’d thrown it, as if getting revenge. Ouma cursed the ornament out, hurling it on to the floor like a child throwing a tantrum would, his eyes meeting Amami’s in a blend of dark purple and light green.

“...Ah, Ouma, you’re too cute...” He murmured as he planted a chaste kiss on to the boy’s forehead, despite the piercing glare he was receiving from said ‘cute’ Supreme Ruler.

“I’m not cute, I’m an evil Supreme Ruler that will take over everyone here!” He declared in a matter-of-fact tone, a small smirk forming on his face as he most likely thought of what he would do when he supposedly ‘took over everyone’, “...Nishishi... they’ll never see it coming...”

Amami smiled down at his boyfriend, and hugged the boy close to his chest, murmuring softly into his ear, “Then I guess you’ll have to start with me, right? My _leader_?”

He didn’t think that Ouma had ever reacted so quickly to anything he’d said, tugging the boy’s face closer to his own by the collar of his shirt and muttering against his lips, “You’re already mine.”


End file.
